


Что-то не так

by Silwery_Wind



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Angst, F/F, Female Rowan Khanna, Harry Potter: Hogwarts Mystery - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-25 00:02:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14964782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silwery_Wind/pseuds/Silwery_Wind
Summary: Пенни знает — что-то не так. Не с другими, а с ней самой. Чувство неправильности зудит на краю сознания, не уменьшаясь и на исчезая. Днём он почти не заметно, но ночью... Ночью оно разрастается и не даёт спать, странный страх неясной угрозы мешает, разум рождает смутные образы, тающие с приходом рассвета.





	Что-то не так

**Author's Note:**

> Префем. Фанфик был написан на конкурс "Дэдлайн_фест. Успеть до полуночи" в номинацию "Быстрое колдовство" (задание было - написать за сутки).
> 
> АУ относительно инцедента с Пенни - он произошёл не перед третьим, а перед пятым курсом.  
> Возможно, ООС, но автор не уверен.
> 
> Фанфик также выложен на фанфикс.ми - http://fanfics.me/fic118273&ref=user158296  
> У фанфика есть бета - _Nimfadora_ .

Пенни знает — что-то не так. Не с другими, а с ней самой. Чувство неправильности зудит на краю сознания, не уменьшаясь и не исчезая. Днём это почти не заметно, но ночью... Ночью оно разрастается и не даёт спать, странный страх неясной угрозы мешает, разум рождает смутные образы, тающие с приходом рассвета. Порой Пенни ворочается с боку на бок всю ночь, но так и не смыкает глаз. А порой — засыпает и просыпается с криком, с неясным чувством потери, силясь вспомнить свой кошмар — но не может.  
Лучи солнца разрушают надежду окончательно, будто выжигая последние клочки сна из её разума.  
А потом она одевается и идёт на уроки.  
У Пенни почти безупречная репутация — идеальная студентка, на голову опережающая всех в Зельеварении, всегда дружелюбная и жизнерадостная, помогающая множеству людей — друзьям и знакомым. Даже несмотря на все её приключения и нарушения правил, её любят.  
И как же тяжело становится соответствовать.  
Пенни готовится к СОВ, зарабатывает баллы на занятиях, болтает с друзьями и улыбается, улыбается, _улыбается_. Иногда ей кажется, что лицо вот-вот треснет от этой поддельной улыбки, что все всё поймут и осудят, что спросят, посочувствуют — она и сама не знает, чему. Но никто ничего не замечает.  
Почти никто.  
Роувэн смотрит слишком уж внимательно, слишком пристально. Пенни никогда не умела читать чувства других людей по глазам или неуловимым изменениям в поведении, так что она даже не представляет, что Роувэн может увидеть.  
— Ты в порядке? — спрашивает она позже, когда они остаются наедине. Пенни смотрит в окно на озеро и Запретный лес и даже не представляет, что ей ответить. Отчего-то враньё, так легко слетающее с губ в присутствии других, с Роувэн не работает. С удивлением Пенни понимает, что хочет сказать правду, поделиться хоть с кем-нибудь своими смутными тревогами и сомнениями. И что не боится довериться Роувэн.  
— Просто устала, — отвечает Пенни, с трудом растягивая губы в очередной фальшивой улыбке. — Слишком много занимаюсь.  
Роувэн хмурится, но молчит. Пенни не уверена, поверила ли она в эту ложь, смогла ли быть убедительной. Она отворачивается, снова вглядываясь вдаль.  
— Пенни, — Роувэн аккуратно кладёт руку ей на плечо. — Я... Расскажи мне, если захочешь. Когда захочешь.  
Она легонько сжимает пальцы, но Пенни ощущает их очень отчётливо, _слишком_. Что-то неправильно в ней почти всё время, но не сейчас. Пенни оборачивается и впервые за долгое время улыбается по-настоящему. Слабой, кривой улыбкой, но, кажется, Роувэн этого достаточно. Она улыбается в ответ.  
* * *  
Пенни не едет домой на Рождество — отчего-то это вызывает всё тот же смутный страх. Она пишет родителям про необходимость готовиться к экзаменам — не слишком убедительная ложь, — но ответное письмо пропитано _пониманием_. Будто родители знают о её тревогах. Словно неясная тень в общем тоне письма, намёки на недоговорённость... Пенни страшно — она могла бы спросить, но что-то мешает, рука выводит совсем другие строки.  
Роувэн тоже остаётся, хотя её-то дома наверняка ждут. Пенни не знает точно, но почти уверена. С того осеннего разговора они будто стали ближе. Хотя достаточно часто виделись и до этого, но отношения их были другими — более формальными. Они часто просто сидят в библиотеке — разные факультеты предполагают не так много удобных мест для общения за пределами гостиных.  
После праздничного ужина они некоторое время идут рядом, но их дороги слишком быстро расходятся. Пенни хочется продлить их общение, ненавязчивый разговор о пустяках с уютными паузами. До боли не хочется возвращаться в пустую гостиную, тихую и безлюдную. Не хочется оставаться в одиночестве.  
Пенни и сама не знает, что на неё находит, но вдруг предлагает:  
— А может, к нам в гостиную?  
Роувэн смотрит на неё странно и молчит — наверное, сомневаясь. Пауза затягивается, и Пенни думает, что это отказ. Но, кажется, ей уже настолько всё равно, что в таком случае будет проситься в гостиную Равенкло — лишь бы не быть одной в этом замке, чувствовать присутствие другого человека.  
Но Роувэн кивает — да, почему бы и нет? — и Пенни вздыхает с облегчением. Она готова переступить через свою гордость и _просить_ , но рада, что это не понадобилось.  
В гостиной Хаффлпаффа они садятся в кресла около камина и просто молчат. Пенни смотрит в огонь и чувствует себя восхитительно. Ощущение неправильности и одиночества исчезло, пропало, изгнанное уютным молчанием. Уже давно ей не было так тепло.  
Пенни просыпается от того, что её трясут за плечо, и встревоженного голоса Роувэн. Похоже, она уснула прямо в гостиной и... Пенни внезапно понимает, что Роувэн могла услышать, могла понять, в чём её проблема. Единственная из всех — полог кровати Пенни всегда плотно завешивает и ставит на него заглушающее.  
Она невольно задерживает дыхание, пристально вглядываясь в лицо Роувэн — она явно встревожена, но вдруг это не из-за Пенни?..  
— Пенни, — Роувэн серьёзна, она всё ещё не убирает руку с плеча подруги. — Ты...  
Пенни понимает, что её бьёт дрожь — и что она всё ещё кое-что помнит. Скарлетт. Имя вертится в голове, больно царапая, словно осколок стекла.  
Роувэн садится на подлокотник кресла и притягивает Пенни к себе, обнимая. Это неожиданно и как-то _иначе_ , чем с остальными подругами, но от этого становится легче. Дрожь утихает, подсознательный ужас исчезает, но имя — что за _Скарлетт_? — остаётся с Пенни.  
Ночь заканчивается, а на следующее утро Пенни пишет письмо домой. Роувэн сидит на подлокотнике её кресла и читает книгу.  
* * *  
Ответ приходит не сразу, а через месяц. Как будто родители собирались с духом, подбирали слова, решали, стоит ли ей знать правду.  
Она находит Роувэн и ведёт её в пустой класс — туда, где они смогут спокойно поговорить. Роувэн не спорит — в последнее время их объятия стали чуть более долгими и _тёплыми_. Пенни не уверена, что именно происходит, но ей это нравится. Кажется, Роувэн тоже.  
Они садятся на пустую парту — рядом, почти вплотную, почти соприкасаясь руками. Пенни вздыхает и пытается заговорить, решить, что сказать первым.  
— Кажется, я что-то забыла, — тихо произносит она, теребя кончик косы и смотря на колени. Роувэн молчит, и Пенни ей благодарна. Слова с трудом складываются в предложения, не желая выходить наружу. Пенни терпеть не может _жаловаться_ или казаться слабой. — И оно связано с моей подругой Скарлетт. Она...  
Пенни запинается и с трудом заканчивает фразу:  
— Она умерла летом. И я не помню... Только смутно. Скорее, догадываюсь.  
Роувэн молчит. Пенни поднимает на неё взгляд и не может понять, что за эмоции на её лице.  
— Ты... — Роувэн замолкает, словно не уверена, стоит ли продолжать. — Выпила зелье забывчивости*.  
Пенни поражённо молчит.  
— Ты сварила его в Хогвартсе — тайно и не со мной, но она не могла не рассказать мне. Особенно, когда стала замечать твоё состояние, — Роувэн смотрит серьёзно и накрывает руку Пенни своей. — Да, мы заметили, конечно. Пенни, мы же друзья!  
Роувэн ничего не спрашивает — она рассказывает сама, и это потрясающе. А её рука такая же тёплая, как и объятия. Пенни хочется греться в этом тепле — всё время, каждый день и час. Это намного лучше её обычного состояния.  
— Но... Мы не знаем, что именно ты хотела стереть. Ты не говорила, — продолжает Роувэн. — Но твой сон — тогда, на Рождество. Если хочешь, я расскажу.  
— Да, — Пенни кивает и всё же решается — кладёт голову к ней на плечо и сжимает чужую руку своей.  
Роувэн замирает на секунду, а потом начинает говорить.  
— "Оборотень" — вот что ты шептала. "Беги", "прости", "моя вина"... И твой боггарт...  
В голове Пенни по-прежнему лишь смутные образы, тени страха — но она уже начинает догадываться. Кажется, она сварила на редкость удачное зелье — чёрт бы побрал её талант к Зельеварению и безрассудность. Она не может вспомнить сейчас, но ведь наверняка есть какое-то зелье или заклинание...  
— Ты поможешь мне вспомнить? — говорит Пенни и поднимает лицо, глядя прямо в глаза Роувэн. "Кажется, я сделала большую глупость", — добавляет Пенни мысленно.  
— Конечно, — отвечает она и улыбается. Пенни улыбается в ответ — широко и ярко, так, как не улыбалась уже долгие месяцы. Взгляд Роувэн перемещается на её губы, а потом снова возвращается к глазам. Их лица очень близко — они почти соприкасаются носами. Но отчего-то Пенни этого недостаточно, её тянет придвинуться ещё ближе: чтобы рассмотреть все крапинки в её светло-карих глазах, почувствовать...  
Пенни неожиданно краснеет, как никогда отчётливо ощущая чужие прикосновения. Такие простые, но одновременно — _необычные_. Она не уверена, где проходит граница, которую не стоит пересекать, да и есть ли она вообще.  
Но, кажется, у неё будет достаточно времени, чтобы выяснить. У них будет достаточно времени.  
Пенни смеётся и целует Роувэн в щёку.  
Кажется, вторая половина года будет значительно лучше первой.

**Author's Note:**

> *Зелье забывчивости (англ. Forgetfulness Potion) — зелье, которое стирает память. Неизвестно, долговечно зелье или же нет. Зелье изучается на первом курсе в школе Хогвартс на уроках по Зельеварению. (с) ГП-вики, статья "Зелье забывчивости"


End file.
